Imposible
by Artherisk
Summary: Porque lo es el olvidarse de él y de ella. Porque no son el uno sin el otro. Spoilers del manga 423, primer fic en Bleach.


_Bleach © Kubo Tite._

_Sin fines de lucro, hago éste fic porque se los debo a ellos y a mí misma desde el manga 423. ¡Oh! Y no sé si valga como regalo para el cumpleaños de Rukia. Es la primera vez que logro escribir bajo presión. xD. So, desde hace poco que conozco Bleach, pero aún así espero que ésta historia no tenga un nivel muy marcado de OoC y que aporte algo, si es posible, al fandom. Si tiene el Out Character me disculpo y agradecería que me lo dijeran (ya saben. Quiero continuar con Bleach y me servirían sus comentarios), y ojalá que ayude que hice ésto con el mayor amor del mundo. (?)_

* * *

(Ha pasado ya un año, y tiene que irse.)

Lo visitó todos los días por un tiempo, intentó imaginar que de nuevo hacía parte de todo ése mundo, y que él podía verla. Que volvían a ser como antes. Pero no es así, y a ella le costaba tanto creerlo. Fue inevitable que el agujero en su corazón se volviera aún más grande cuando caía en su propia mentira.

Su corazón se aceleraba cuando él les preguntaba si ella estaba a su alrededor. Ellos le mentían. Rukia así se los había pedido.

(Porque todo empezó por ella, e Ichigo merece ser feliz, merece una nueva vida, merece olvidar. Aunque ella no pueda lograrlo.)

Él fruncía aún más el ceño y se encerraba en sí mismo. Pero después, volvió a actuar con normalidad, como si le diera lo mismo, y con el pasar del tiempo, sus inquisiciones se volvieron menos frecuentes. Hasta que, un día, simplemente, dejó de preguntar. Enojado. Cansado. (Tan cansado de no tenerla porque a veces sueña con ella y su sonrisa y su voz y su rostro y quisiera no extrañarla porque duele. Duele demasiado)

Ella se esforzó por dar una sonrisa en cuanto lo notó.

Orihime la abrazó, Uryuu agachó la cabeza y se acomodó los anteojos; Chad la miró con ojos tristes cuando, un par de meses después, intentaba tragar el nudo de su garganta para poder decirles adiós.

—Voy a irme, ésta vez—dijo, con la voz entrecortada y Inoue todavía aferrada a ella. Orihime y Chad asintieron. Uryuu no.

—Él te necesita—afirmó, ahora mirándola fijamente. La pelirroja se hundió más en el cuello de la pequeña al escucharle. Y Rukia no fue capaz de decir nada. Sólo cerró los párpados y apretó los labios mientras el palpitante silencio se perdía entre los cuatro, igual que la luz cálida del atardecer.

(«Ésta noche»)

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras saltaba por los tejados. Sólo tenía que usar la mariposa, sólo tenía que abrir la puerta, pero, de repente, se encontró en la ventana de su cuarto sin planearlo. Estaba abierta, como si él estuviera esperándola. Sabía que no era cierto, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse internamente.

Ichigo estaba sentado a la mesa, dando rítmicos golpes con su lápiz a la libreta, y los labios de la chica se elevaron ligeramente al ver su figura y su revoltoso y naranja cabello. Se movió lentamente hacia él, sintiéndose nerviosa y ridícula cuando intentó hablar y las palabras se le enredaron en la boca.

—Yo…—él no se interrumpió—yo quería, tú sabes… hacerlo de la manera adecuada, y… eh…—no se dio cuenta del silencio mientras trataba de calmarse—…maldición, Ichigo, debo estarme viendo como idiota.

Exhaló, airada, pero todos sus reniegos desaparecieron de forma repentina. Ella se quedó de piedra cuando él movió la silla paulatina, bulliciosamente y se levantó. (Quizás la escucha. Quizás se vuelva hacia ella y le sonría como él sabe hacerlo y al otro día regresen a la escuela como siempre, como Ichigo y Rukia) Dándole la espalda, dio vuelta a su rostro hacia el armario.

Se acercó con parsimonia, su mano hasta la puerta, cerrando los ojos al contacto ante una sorprendida Rukia. Recorrió con suavidad la superficie, ella mirando su rostro con interrogante. Nada podía prevenirla de lo que vendría después. Un repentino relámpago de furia pasó por su rostro, antes de que él abriera sus ojos rápidamente. Alejando su palma del sitio, él susurró algo ininteligible mientras le daba un puñetazo a la puerta. Ella lo observó sin comprender, mientras extendía su brazo hacia él. Se detuvo cuando sus palabras tomaron fuerza y empezó a atacar seguidamente la puertecilla.

—Maldito. Maldito Aizen— dio otros golpes—Maldita lluvia—y la madera crujió peligrosamente—Maldita seas, Rukia—y detuvo su puño justo antes de que llegara a su objetivo. Ella se paralizó al oír su nombre e Ichigo se encorvó al colocar ambas manos con irónica delicadeza sobre la puerta.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que volviera a moverse al ver cómo el cuerpo del chico se convulsionaba violentamente. Preocupada, la shinigami se acercó hacia él, y entrecerró los ojos, opresión en el pecho al ver lo que sucedía.

Ichigo estaba llorando.

Su rostro se contraía y las lágrimas bajaban por toda su cara y, maldición, algo estaba mal. Porque no debería estar pasando, y todo se sentía tan extraño e irreal que parecía un sueño. Pero no importaba. No en ése momento.

Rukia se quedó unos instantes, así, antes de colocarse por completo entre el joven y la madera. Lo llamó, antes de despojarse de su orgullo y colocar su pequeña y pálida mano sobre su rostro. («Estoy aquí. No te he abandonado, Ichigo. Sólo abre los ojos, sólo mírame, sólo siénteme») Pero su llanto silencioso seguía y ella le colocó la otra mano en el cabello. No sintió su propio dolor cayéndole en la boca ni resbalándole por el cuello mientras trataba de secar inútilmente la piel del muchacho. Le acarició el rostro con las manos temblorosas, crecida, insoportable impotencia a la vez que dos palabras brotaban de sus labios empapados una y otra vez.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Pero eso no impidió que ambos siguieran derritiéndose en la soledad.

_Ni que se rompieran en pedazos. _

(Como si volvieran al principio)

* * *

_Los reviews son buenos para el alma. :)_


End file.
